Mermaid
by ALR27
Summary: Mermaid, is not just a myth


"Shit, we got stuck in this cave!" Said Gladio while cleaning the clothes of rubble stone dust, before they both - fine in this cave, they aim to find a tree Ramuh summon strength, after it, they come back to get out, but suddenly the cave collapsed and covering the entrance to the cave.  
"What should we do?" Cried the panic prompto  
"Lighten up, there must be a way we get out of here" said Noctis  
"Noct true, we should split up" said ignis  
"Split? Have not you had already noticed there was a dwarf Halloween in? "Shouted prompto  
"When we came in there was a lot of cave passage, so if scattered, will more quickly find a way out"  
"Yeah, if you want the dwarf's arrest and brought to the grandmother slept" said Gladio, patting the shoulder prompto  
"Well, I'm going straight, we meet here" said Noctis while plugging one blade to sign, they later parted on goal each - each.

Noctis slowly getting into the cave, the air humid and sultry make him sweat, making it increasingly wary silence, at times like this he missed noisy prompto lips, but sometimes it is disturbing, if only Ramuh be on call at any time, without having to wait Noctis helpless, he will call him.  
Noctis stopped at the edge of a small pond in the cave, he washed his face and drink, spring cave was so soothing, it is possible in a small pond because Noctis can not see the bottom, and the pool was in the frame with stalagmite rocks slippery.  
'Prince'  
Noctis stopped after he heard the sound of someone resonates in a cave room, he turned to the right and to the left, no one, just him, and the heart of fear, Noctis shook his head, he thought it was just his imagination alone.  
'Prince'  
Noctis stood quietly near the lake, closed his eyes, the silence of the place, he could definitely hear footsteps, he heard water droplets cave, the hum of insects, he was looking for something, like a man who terrorized footsteps.  
"Prince"

The voice was so close to Noctis, it was not an echo again, however, the noise was heard from inside, water.

Noctis slowly opened his eyes, he could hear something that was swimming in the lake, Noctis crouched and stared at the lake, there is a kind of fish, whether it be small or indeed be quite deep, but certainly a green tail, but half white. 

The figure was more fish to swim to the surface, towards Noctis, Noctis can pretty heart attacks by what he saw, the tail of a fish, but the human body, the human body of a girl, beautiful and, naked, Noctis could see her hair pink, Noctis sure, she is a mermaid or Any and name, maiden half-fish, it's a fairy tale, supposedly.  
"What is it?" Muttered Noctis, he is getting closer to his head, along with mermaid girl was barely raises his face out of the water, Noctis is vague - vague can see the beautiful face.  
"Prince" The girl came to the surface, showing his face just inches from Noctis, but he just showed up to his shoulders, even so crystal clear lake water can still be seen when he is naked.  
Noctis can only hold his breath, his heart pounding, her eyes green crystals, full pink lips natural and slightly open, her hair flowing on his left shoulder and was also pink, Noctis could see her naked body, but what fascinated him was the beautiful face, he was not smelling like fish, but the smell of flowers rose.  
"K you, who?" Noctis muttering in half a heart awareness  
"You must, something called human, right?" Mermaid girl asked coldly, but looked Noctis with eyes so curious, back to reality, Noctis keep his face and berdahem, avoiding eye contact with him,  
"Em, y- yes, I'm human, my name Noctis"  
"No, you're the prince Noctis, right?" The girl swam to the side of Noctis, rested his arms on the stone edge of the lake  
"Yes, how did you know?" It's nice to Noctis, so he does not need to be flushed because of seeing his chest, but, wow, look smooth back, before she answered, Noctis asked again.  
"What are you, and what do you have a name?"  
"I'm lightning, and I have ..." the girl who introduced herself as lightning down sadly before proceeding  
"... Man cursing the" eyes widened Noctis 'curse he says'  
"B- how can it be?" 

"Huh, I miss the sunlight even though I did not really like you, please, turn up, the mouth of the cave, a large hole" prompto shouted - shouted, actually he was just trying to entertain themselves from this terrible silence.  
"Gee, why iggy proposes to split, if Noctis to be injured or why - Why, then he will regret, but, if I were why - Why, they even will laugh" said prompto piteously  
"Huh, what is it?" Prompto eyes focused on the carvings on the walls of the cave, he run toward the wall of the cave, prompto observe carefully, it is carved with the Latin, the ancient language of his kingdom, he could speak latin lucky, because her last name using Latin ,  
Finger pointing to the inscription, he intends to be read  
"For someone who does not have the power summon destined Ramuh, he will turn into a half-mermaid, and which can liberate a curse, only he has the power summon destined Ramuh, with the power of love and true love's kiss, wow, true love, lucky noct not be a mermaid, but, what he was going to meet a beautiful mermaid, huh never mind "  
Prompto retrace dark alley, silence is lost because he did not stop screaming - screaming. 

**(Beware ! This is part of an adult, for those of you who do not like it, just skip this section)**

Noctis could feel his back is still wet and smooth, chest presses them make Noctis semakil crazy, lightning lips crushed her lips with passion, and his tongue forcing the tongue of lightning dancing together, his left hand holding kepalnya in order to deepen their kiss, and his right hand fingering - touch on back.  
"MMN, noct" whispered lightning in a hot kiss between them 

Second hand pressed on the shoulder Noctis lightning, trying to escape, but useless, yes, he is currently sitting on a rock, and the tail was still in the water, small body size makes Noctis easily have it ..  
Noctis getting burned, after hearing his story, he does not need to hold back, to be sure, he was hers, she appeared only to be hers, she was destined to be his, that presumption Noctis. 

He lay on a stone lightning without removing the kiss, pulling both hands Noctis lightning from his shoulders and locked them over the head with one hand lightning, as he took off his kiss, red eyes, he saw lightning as he hunts breath, closed his eyes and lightning.  
Noctis eyes wander, examining his body, making him more passion, her pink lips red, swollen, wet and sticky, he again kissed lightning, this time in the neck, lick Noctis, a little bit into it and make sure he was not hurt. 

"Ah, noct, Noctis, stop" lightning biting his lower lip, he realized, if he groaned, Noctis will turn into a demon, Noctis stopped to whisper something in his ear.  
"Why light, you will soon be human, and of course, my queen, leave it to me" 

Lightning body stiffened, as she felt the hands-free Noctis squeezing her breasts, she squeezed it gently, rubbing putingya tense, lightning Noctis stared and shook his head, but Noctis just grinning broadly. 

"This time, it will be a little rough light"  
Noctis lightning toward the other breast, he licked, sucked her nipples, and a little bit, while squeezing the other hand with the rough and tough, making lightning squirm and sigh, he gave up, he will not be able to escape from Noctis.

Noctis realized when he stops trying to escape, he frees both hands lightning, giving him the freedom to breathe, Noctis looking towards the tail, no, now the feet, legs smooth and bare.  
"Look, what I said leave it to me, you'd be a girl"  
Noctis help the lightning to sit, he looked so surprised to see his own feet, then looked at Noctis, his eyes were so happy, until almost crying, hugged him and kept staring at her Noctis. 

"Thank you, Noctis" 

"This is our fate, I'll tell you the reason why I want to marry my father, it was an easy matter, but, how do I bring you no Friends - my friend?" 

"Your black robes" 

"Oh, you're right" Noctis stood up to take off his robe and put it on the lightning, then sat down beside him and hugged him, kissed his forehead, and stroked her hair 

"Noctis" 

"Hem?" 

"What, do you love me?" 

"I feel it when I first saw your face, which is wonderful. And you? " 

"I've been waiting for hundreds of years of effort" 

"For, me?" 

"Yes, just for one person" 

"This is the call of destiny" 

No one knows the game of fate, some say one's destiny made himself based his decision on his own future, but some say destiny written since we were born and can not change it, and what is natural Noctis, it is, incidentally destiny.


End file.
